User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Love Lockdown! Season 1 Episode 11: Silent Night
'Main Plot- Adriana/Tyler' (Adriana and Tyler are walking to Adriana's house.) Adriana: Tyler, we killed someone! We have to tell the cops. Tyler: No, Adi, we didn't kill anyone! Adriana: Come on Tyler! If the cops find out we did it we'll get in more t.... Tyler: Adi! Shut up! If you tell anyone that we killed Devon! Adriana: What? What Tyler! Tyler: I'll tell the cops it was alll you! Adriana: What? Tyler: I'll say it was all you! You didn't have to shot him! You did it yourself it's your flaut! Adriana: Excuse me! Next time I'll just let someone kill you okay? Tyler: Just shut up! Adriana: I have to go! (Adriana walks away.) 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot: Damon/Jake' (Damon and Aria are sitting on his bed waiting for the news to come on.) Aria: Maybe we should just tell the cops. Damon: And go to jail forever! I don't think so! Aria: Okay. (They both look at the TV as the news music comes on.) '' Damon: Shh, it's on. Reporter: Were here at Bardell High School were there was fire only 24 hours ago. We learned that the fire started from bad wiring. But don't worry students of Bardell, your winter break wont be longer but you'll be going to Lakehurst Secondary School while your school is being rebulit. Now back to you Sally, at the new desk. ''(Damon turns the TV off.) Damon: Were not going to jail! Aria: Yay! (Aria tries to hug Damon.) Damon: What are you doing? Aria: Hugging you! Damon: No, Aria, just because we brunt down Bardell and got away with it doesn't mean were BFF's again. You got prego with ex-boyfriends baby. Aria: But Damon. Damon: You should leave, I'm going to Jake's. I don't ever want to see you again after today! (Aria runs out of Damon's room cying.) 'Third Plot- Savannah' (Savannah's dad walks into her room.) Mr. Morris: Savannah, me and your mom talked things over and we think it would be best if you got a job. Savannah: How am i suppost to get a job if i can't leave the freaking house? Mr. Morris: We also decided that if you get a job you can be ungrounded. Savannah: Are you for real? Mr. Morris: Yes. Savannah: Thank you daddy! (Savannah hugs her dad.) 'Main Plot- Adriana/Tyler' (Tyler is walking home and see's someone with a gun.) Jonjon: Hey, Ty, member me? Tyler: I have to go. Jonjon: Your not going anywhere bitch! I know you killed, Devon! Tyler: What? I don't know what you talking about. Jonjon: I came here to finsh what he started! (Jonjon shots Tyler.) Tyler: Ahhh! 'Sub Plot: Damon/Jake ' (Damon is at Jake's house and they are kissing.) Jake: Wait what are we doing? Damon: Making out? Jake: but am i just a rebound? Damon: I don't know.... Jake: Damon, I don't wanna be a rebound! Damon: I like you and stuff but you'll also be helping me get over my ex. Jake: Thanks, Damon! Damon: Come on, Jake, don't be so damn dramatic! Jake: Really, Damon? Damon: Sorry. Would you rather me lie? Jake: Sometimes I rather you not talk! Damon: Thanks. Jake: I think you should go. Damon: Jake! Jake: I have to do stuff! Damon: Okay. (Damon leaves. Jake looks sad.) 'Third Plot: Savannah ' (Savannah is at The Dot with, Mariana.) Savannah: My parents think I'm going to get a job. Ha-ha. Mariana: Why don't you? Savannah: People would know I'm poor. Mariana: Your not poor! Savannah: Ummm, doll face, yeah I am! Mariana: Damn! I'm done with you being so damn dramatic! Savannah: honey, clam down! Mariana: I'm done with you! Savannah: What? (Mariana walks out of The Dot.) Savannah: Wait! Mariana: I'm done with you! Savannah: Really? Whatever! Mariana: Why do you treat me like shit! Savannah: Cuz you let me! (Mariana rolls her eyes and walks away.) 'Main Plot: Adriana/Tyler' (Adriana runs into Tyler's hosptal room.) Adriana: Are you okay!? Tyler: Yeah, the shot wasn't that bad. Adriana: We have to tell someone! We have to! Tyler: We do. I think, Jonjon might if we don't. Adriana: We'll tell them tomorrow as soon as you get out of the hosptal, okay? Tyler: OK! (Adriana kisses Tyler.) Adriana: I love you. 'Sub Plot: Damon/Jake' (Jake hears a knock at his door.) Damon: I'm so so sorry for what I said! Jake: You are? Damon: Your so much more to me then my ex was! You actually understand me and get me! Jake: So what are you saying? Damon: I wanna be with you Jake! Not just to get over my ex but I, I love you, in a way. Jake: Get in here. (Jake starts to make out with Damon and takes his shirt.) Damon: Your moving fast! Jake: Are you okay with it? Damon: Hell yes! (Jake and Damon make out on the way to Jake's room and then close the door.) 'Main Plot- Adriana/Tyler' (Adriana and Tyler are talking outside of the police station.) Tyler: Are you sure about this. Adriana: Yeah. I am. Tyler: Okay lets go. Adriana: Wait no matter what happens I love you, okay? Tyler: I know. (They kiss.) Category:Blog posts